His first love
by mrsdevil13
Summary: He still remembers how she laughed when she sat on the swing. That day, when he met her, she wore a blue dress, and he still remembered the color that matches her eyes. Her eyes were always bright when she looked at him. / Beck remembers his first love, but his girlfriend Jade is not happy about it. BADE!


**I'm sorry if I made mistakes, but English is not my language. I tried. There are some mistakes, so I'm sorry. This is my first story in English.**

—

He was cleaning up his RV when he suddenly found a picture he had not seen for a long time. She had dark blonde hair, bound in a ponytail, and he sat next to her, and his small arm embraced her. They both smile at each other in the photo. They were five years old at the time, and it was at that moment that he discovered his first love. He met her for the first time in the playground when she was playing with children of her own age. He still remembers how she laughed when she sat on the swing. That day, when he met her, she wore a blue dress, and he still remembered the color that matches her eyes. Her eyes were always bright when she looked at him.

He put the photo aside to look at the piece of paper. After many years, it turned out that the heart was crookedly drawn and not exactly colored, but he still loved it, because it was made for him, straight from the heart. Under the painting was his name written in black pencil, which took almost half a page. Beck smiled, remembering all this. Sometimes he wondered if he could meet her again. He wanted it very much, he hoped that he would be able to talk to her and reminisce about the past and maybe even get to know each other again. He wondered many times whether he would have the same feelings as when he was a child. He grabbed the photograph again and once again a smile appeared on his face as he watched himself and his first love. He had not seen this photograph for a long time, she was lost among other things, and he found it when he started cleaning up. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on the door to his trailer, where he lived in the driveway of his parents. He knew exactly who was behind them, so without taking his eyes off the photograph, he invited them.

"It's open!"

Beck's friends went inside and found him sitting on the floor, who stared at the picture. Everyone looked around, noticing the mess everywhere.

"Dude, has the bomb exploded here?" Andre asked.

I was "distracted," he confessed, never taking his eyes off a five-year-old girl. Tori noticed, so she sat down next to him and crossed her legs. She grabbed for the photograph.

"Who is in the picture?" Vega asked, smiling. Andre and Robbie also took a seat on the couch, and Cat sat down on the other side of the boy.

"She was my first real love, I was charmed by her, that I lost my ability to speak with her," he replied smiling at the memory. "I met her in the playground and fell in love right away, I was five years old."

"Awww, it's sweet," she confessed. "Do you know ... did she like you too?" In response, Beck gave her a drawing with a pink heart, and Tori once again released a silent "awww".

"Dude, what was her name?" Rex asked.

Beck's face dropped when he looked at the puppet, because he regretfully had to say he did not know.

"I do not remember," he confessed. "I used to go to kindergarten with her, but then our paths went away and I never met her again."

"Maybe someday you will meet," Andre said, patting the Canadian on the shoulder.

"I hope."

Beck took the picture, then put it with the photo in a black box and put it under the bed. He looked expectantly at his friends.

"So where is Jade?"

—

Sitting on the couch next to friends, he waited for Jade to come. Tori, Andre and Robbie wondered if he was really as calm as he looked. Andre knew Beck was seemingly calm, but he never knew when he was playing and when he was. Beck had already told him about his first attraction and Andre was worried that Beck might be crazy about this unknown girl. He was in love with her in a strange way. He really wanted to find her, and it was like looking for the famous needle in a haystack. Andre was worried that Beck might go crazy and leave his current girlfriend, and he did not want to.

Eventually, after some time, he could hear the famous knock at the door, which was in the style of his girlfriend. Not as delicate as Tori's, Jade always had to get her attention.

"Open this fucking door!" she cried, and Beck could not help smiling. That was Jade and he loved her the way she was.

"It's open," Oliver answered, and after a while you could see a black-haired girl who came to the place where her boyfriend was sitting near Andre and Cat.

"Move!" she called to Cat, who immediately made her a place so that she could sit next to Beck.

"Do you always have to be so naughty?" Tori looked at Jade, annoyed by her behavior.

"Take care of yourself, Vega!"

"Baby ..." Beck sighed, looking at the black-haired girl with purple stripes.

"NO!" she shouted at him, then laid her head on his chest, where his heart beat.

"Can we go back to the hot stick from the photo that Beck stared at?" Rex asked mockingly.

"What chick?" Jade asked, raising one eyebrow up, her piercing shining dangerously. "So?" she asked calmly, even too calm.

"His first love," Rex shouted again.

Jade knew about his first love, and she did not like it when he sighed at the person he was disturbing when he did not even understand many things. Beck told her about it because he did not want to hide any secrets from her, and she still had the feeling that he still liked that girl and that he wanted to find her. She did not like it at all.

"Again she?" Jade asked with a strong voice, but she was hurt too, and Beck noticed. He always felt bad when he caused his girlfriend. He wanted to draw her closer, but she moved away. Nobody dared to say until Jade got up and left without a word. Beck desperately drew his face to his hand. He really regretted doing so much pain to his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry," Andre whispered, unsure of what he should do now.

"Ok, but ... can you go, please?"

They nodded their heads before they left his RV.

—

The next day at school, Beck did not know what to do. He wondered if he would act normally around Jade, or should he just ignore her. Maybe he should apologize. Maybe he should buy her a cup of coffee? He did not even know if they were in conflict.

He felt really bad that he hurt Jade. Half a year ago he wanted to look for a girl from the photo, but he gave up because of his girlfriend who threatened him that if he did, he would be finished with them.

Beck really loved Jade, she was the whole world for him and he did not understand why he wanted to look for someone he knew in kindergarten, but once he saw the picture again, he felt the kind of emptiness again and wanted to fill that kind of emptiness, he almost lost his mind. He did not want to spoil his relationship, but he also wanted to find his first love, and Beck was lost.

Suddenly he saw Jade at Cat's school locker, but he quickly forgot about it when a girl with dark blond hair and blue eyes passed by him. She smiled shyly at him before she went into the girl's bathroom.

"A good ass, right?"

Beck turned and saw Jade, who was not happy at all.

"Baby, it's not like that ..."

"Fuck you," she confessed, then turned away, but he grabbed her arm.

"Look, Jade, I really love you ... My first fascination is nothing compared to you."

"You forgot what happened six months ago, we almost broke up, and now do not tell me she's nothing compared to me because I do not believe you," she replied, and in her voice you could hear she was hurt and her face he was cold. "And who the hell was she?" she asked furiously, nodding toward the girl's bathroom.

"I have no idea," he answered honestly.

"Save yourself, dick," she confessed, and he had first heard her use such a sharp voice for him. He really fucked up this time.

She left him, returning to Cat.

—

Beck managed to reconcile with his girlfriend. It was hard, but he tried hard to get her good favors. In the end, she forgave him. They both tried not to touch the issue of his first love. Beck did not want to lose the most important person he had in life for someone who had not been in it for a long time. He decided to let go of the search, and began to appreciate the present more. He almost lost Jade to someone from the past and never wanted to do it again.

All Jade's friends met at her home to write a project for the school they were supposed to do together in the group. They worked in her room when they decided to take a break and talked about various things. Suddenly, a mother entered her room, who told her to clean up the attic, and the rest offered her help, which Jade willingly accepted. She would never reject the proposal to use them to her advantage. That's why everyone went to the top floor of the house and started helping black-haired, on the occasion of not losing the spirit to play.

"Hey, Jade, why do you have a photo of Beck's first love?"

Robbie asked, confused, when he showed the photo the same Beck had in his motor home. Everyone got mixed up when that question came out of his mouth. Everyone went to investigate what Robbie had found. Everyone sat on the floor among the carton of pictures, where the boy sat. Jade took the picture and looked at it.

"It's me when I was little," Jade answered surprised, not that she recognized herself. She was surprised by what Robbie had said about Beck's first love. When Jade announced it, everyone was shocked, including Beck. He could not understand that his first love was the love he now loved, and he had so many problems with it.

"But here you look so cute and you do not look dangerous," Tori confessed, and Jade rolled her eyes at her stupidity. "And here you have blonde hair, and your natural is brown."

"In time my hair darkened."

Suddenly Beck began to laugh when he started thinking about all this. She almost broke with him because of his obsession with the first love, and in fact the reason for it all was her.

"Can you explain what's so funny?" Jade asked irritatedly.

"This situation is fun," explained Beck. "We've been arguing about my first love all the time, and now it turns out that it was you. I can not believe you've been with me for so long."

"It's actually a bit of fun," Andre said, smiling happily. Everyone felt a little merriment in themselves, even Jade, but she did not show it.

"It's so cute," Vega confessed, and Jade rolled her eyes. She did not like to be compared to sweetness. "It must be destiny that you fell in love when you were five years old, and then you met after many years without knowing who you really were."

"It's so stupid, we almost broke up because I was jealous of myself," she said, hiding her head in her hands. Beck nudged her, and his face was too cheerful.

"You loved me when you were five."

"Not true," she answered.

"Do not lie." He laughed. "When you were five years old, you were in love with a Canadian."

"Oh my God, this is hell."

"Hey, kids, have you finished?" Mrs. West leaned her head to the attic and looked at her daughter's friends. She frowned when she noticed Jade and her amused friends. "What's happening?"

"My life is going down," Jade answered too dramatically.

"We just discovered that Jade and Beck were in love when they were five," Tori replied politely.

"Did not you know about it?" asked Mrs. West, amused, looking at Jade and Beck. Jade raised her head sharply, looking at her mother.

"You knew?"

"Yes." Her mother laughed. "Once you even said that Beck would be your husband once you reach adulthood."

"What?" Jade groaned, and blushes appeared on her cheeks. She did not remember it. She barely remembered those times. Beck chuckled, embracing his embarrassed girlfriend.

Jade was ruined at the moment.

"I want to die."

"You're exaggerating, honey," said Beck. "It's not the end of the world."

Jade pushed him away.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

"You have to admit that it is."

"NO!"

"You act as if you learned I was pregnant." said the amused Beck.

She looked at him with daggers in her eyes, but he did not care, he kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, stupid." He said. "Stop worrying about it."

"Once again, you call me stupid, then you will lose your hand."

He heard more in her words than others. Maybe she did not say it aloud, but he knew she loved him too.

—

Beck and Jade smiled to each other before they joined their mouths together. Their hands are joined and not intending to separate from each other. They are happy. They both. He kissed her on the head, and Jade could feel herself at home. She rested her head on his shoulder, where she belonged. She did not want to leave him. Today was perfect for them, even with the white dress she wore. They listened to the performance of the song Andre wrote for them, it was a unique wedding gift. He sang a song with Tori, as always.

It all started with the playground.


End file.
